


Jagd auf die Banditen - Winnetous PoV

by Arvi



Series: Das Buch [3]
Category: MAY Karl - Works, Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Yes I wrote a different PoV in my own fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvi/pseuds/Arvi
Summary: Eine andere Perspektive auf das Gespräch in Kapitel 20 meiner Fic "Das Buch" - Was hat Winnetou dazu bewogen, so zu reagieren, wie er reagiert hat?
Relationships: Old Shatterhand/Winnetou
Series: Das Buch [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1072167
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Jagd auf die Banditen - Winnetous PoV

**Author's Note:**

> Ich musste mir selbst klarmachen, warum die beiden hier so aneinander vorbeireden - also viel Spaß damit! Am besten erst lesen, nachdem man Kapitel 20 - Jagd auf die Banditen in der Hauptfic gelesen hat.

**Jagd auf die Banditen – Alternative Szene**

Winnetou war gerade dabei, Til-Latas und sein Lager für die Nacht vorzubereiten und die Pferde zu versorgen, als er ein leises Rascheln in den Bäumen auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung hörte. Das Schnauben eines Pferdes, den dumpfen Schritt eines Menschen auf dem Waldboden. Für einen Moment dachte er, Til-Lata wäre von seinem Kundschaftergang zurückgekehrt, denn Iltschi hatte ihn nicht vor einem Fremden gewarnt, doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass Til-Latas Pferd neben ihm stand, und das Schnauben damit zu einem dritten Pferd gehören musste.

Innerhalb weniger Momente hatte er seinen Revolver gezogen und ihn in Richtung der Bedrohung gezielt.

Ein weiteres Rascheln, und ein großer, dunkelblonder Mann trat in das Licht des Mondes, gefolgt von einem Rapphengst. Scharlih!

Winnetous Blutsbruder erhob die Hände und blieb stehen. Winnetou steckte seinen Revolver wieder in den Gürtel und ließ sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden sinken.

„Darf ich mich zu meinem Bruder setzen?“, fragte Scharlih. Winnetou nickte stumm. Scharlih begann, sich um Hatatitla zu kümmern, ihm den Sattel abzunehmen, ihn abzureiben und neben Iltschi anzuhobbeln.

Warum war er hier?

Scharlih war wie von Winnetou angewiesen zum Pueblo geritten – und das tat Winnetou normalerweise nie, für seinen Blutsbruder entscheiden, ohne Rücksprache, eine Entscheidung, von der er wusste, dass sie Scharlih nicht gefallen haben konnte, nicht, wenn nicht Lebensgefahr herrschte – Scharlih musste zum Pueblo geritten sein, denn er hatte weniger Gepäck, und Hatatitla bei sich anstelle des Rotschimmels, mit dem er aus St. Louis gekommen war. Doch wenn er sie jetzt schon eingeholt hatte, konnte er höchstens die eine Nacht im Pueblo verbracht haben.

Scharlih sprach nicht sofort, nachdem er sich in Winnetous Nähe niedergelassen hatte, den Rücken an einen Baum gelehnt, die Beine ausgestreckt. Winnetou ließ seinen Blick über den Rest der Lichtung streifen, die Pferde, der Haufen Satteltaschen und Decken, die Büsche und Bäume, Äste silbrig im Mondlicht. Es war eine wolkenlose Nacht, es würde kalt werden. Sie konnten kein Feuer riskieren, die Banditen waren nicht mehr weit von ihnen entfernt, sie würden zu dritt Körperwärme teilen müssen.

Winnetou war bewusst, dass er sich nicht wie sonst verhielt. Er spürte Scharlihs Blick auf sich ruhen. Nun, dass sie schweigend nebeneinander saßen war nicht ungewöhnlich. Doch diesmal war das Schweigen nicht einträchtig, sie beide hatten etwas, das gesagt werden musste. Zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Blutsbrüderschaft waren sie sich nicht mehr ohne Worte einig, hatten die Verbindung verloren, die ihre Seelen immer geteilt hatten. Oder vielleicht wäre es akkurater, zu sagen, dass all die Geheimnisse und Sorgen, die Winnetou immer schon vor seinem Bruder versteckt gehalten hatte, die Überhand gewonnen hatten und ihre Freundschaft verdrängten.

Endlich räusperte Scharlih sich, aber als er das Sprechen anfing war seine Stimme trotzdem belegt.

„Mein Bruder verhielt sich vorgestern anders als sonst. Gibt es etwas, worüber er mit mir sprechen möchte?“

Winnetou schwieg. Was sollte er sagen? Ich liebe dich? Bleib bei mir? Ich habe dein Buch gelesen, sind wir die noch immer zu einfach? Warum hättest Du niemals dran gedacht, Nscho-tschi zu heiraten? Warum hast Du mir nie davon erzählt? Wann verlässt Du mich wieder? Er wusste es nicht, all seine Gedanken flogen durcheinander, wie ein aufgeschreckter Haufen Vögel.

„Warum bist Du hier?“, war der Satz, der es aus seinem Mund schaffte.

„Ich dachte, mein Bruder würde sich freuen, mich schon etwas eher wieder im Westen zu haben?“

Winnetous Mund war trocken, wie schon lange nicht mehr. So hatte er es nicht gemeint, nicht wirklich. Natürlich wollte er Scharlih bei sich haben! Aber doch nicht jetzt, nicht wenn er sich so unsicher in allem war! Nicht, wenn Scharlih Weihnachten so oft wie möglich mit seinen Eltern verbrachte, und wenn er jetzt hier war, dann würde er bald schon wieder aufbrechen müssen, und dann würde er nicht ab Januar für einige Monate bleiben! Noch immer hatte er sich nicht zu Scharlih umgewandt, doch er hörte, dass dieser angefangen hatte, einige Grashalme, die neben ihm wuchsen auszurupfen und zu zerreißen. Wo sollte er anfangen, das alles zu erklären? Ein einfacher Widerspruch reichte nicht aus, er musste es perfekt formulieren.

Winnetou hatte zu lange nichts gesagt. Er hörte Scharlih stockend einatmen.

„Nun, zumindest dachte ich, ein weiteres paar Augen und Gewehre könnte gegen eine Gruppe Banditen nicht schaden. Normalerweise hätten wir so eine Gruppe mindestens zu viert oder fünft gejagt.“

Winnetou war dies sehr wohl bewusst. Til-Lata hatte ihn die Nacht zuvor vorsichtig versucht, ihn auszufragen, was er sich dabei gedacht hatte. Aber er hätte nicht noch mehr Krieger mitnehmen können, ohne Scharlih dabeizuhaben. Und schon jetzt konnte er ja kaum klar denken! War dies eine der Situationen, die später in einem Reisebericht beschrieben werden würden als der gebildete Deutsche, der sich mit Taktik besser auskannte als der Wilde? Der es auf sich genommen hatte, den armen Wilden, der nicht besser wusste zu unterstützen? Zu retten?

„Winnetou ist der Häuptling der Apatschen! Er kennt diese Berge noch immer besser als jedes Bleichgesicht und wenn er sagt, er wird diese Banditen mit seinem Unterhäuptling an seiner Seite fangen, dann kann er das auch!“

„Wie bitte? Dass Du das könntest will ich ja gar nicht bezweifeln!“, entfuhr es Scharlih sofort. „Ich wollte doch nur etwas mehr Zeit mit meinem Blutsbruder verbringen.“

Der zweite Teil war leise, fast geflüstert. Winnetou schämte sich für seinen Ausbruch. Das war genau der Grund, warum er Scharlih noch nicht da haben wollte. Und was war der Teil? „Etwas mehr Zeit“? Also doch eine Verabschiedung. Einige Tage oder Wochen, von denen sein Blutsbruder immerhin jede Minute nutzen wollte, bevor er ihn für immer verließ. Schließlich konnte Winnetou genauso wenig in Deutschland überleben wie Scharlih im Westen. So schien es nun zumindest. Trotzdem, entschuldigen sollte er sich. Scharlih hatte seine Worte nicht verdient, und wenn ihnen beiden nur noch wenige Wochen blieben, dann wollte Winnetou sie auch nicht verschwenden.

Gerade, als er ansetzte, zu sprechen, betrat Til-Lata die Lichtung. Akzeptierte ohne Pause, dass Old Shatterhand sich ihnen selbstverständlich sobald wie möglich anschließen würde.

„Til-Lata hat das Lager der Banditen gefunden. Sie befinden sich in einer Schlucht, kaum eine halbe Stunde Fußweg von hier.“


End file.
